


Window Shopping

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Charles argue while they watch the new neighbour mow his lawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Shopping

“Seriously, I’m, like, 98% sure that guy’s a psychopath. You should stay away from him.” Raven is not even looking up from her phone, simultaneously questioning his taste in men and eviscerating someone over twitter.

The man in question is what would have unimaginatively termed 'the new guy'. He moved in across from them nearly a fortnight ago and apart from knowing he looks spectacular shirtless, Charles knows exactly nothing about him.

"He looks pretty nice to me."

Raven finally looks up from her phone and fixes him with the disappointed look he swears she must be practising in the mirror.

"Is this a view formed by your head or your dick?"

Charles' face tries for wounded, remembers the time she had to rescue him from some creep's balcony, and settles for challenging instead.

"It's not like you know much more about him!"

"He looks like a shark, his entire garage is full of sharp metal objects and you're attracted to him which pretty much guarantees he has some form of psychological disorder."

"You can't judge someone by how they look!" Charles carefully ignores the comment about his attraction because from past evidence she really does have the upper hand there.

"You tried to scare off one of my boyfriends last year because he had a little body modification." She glared at him as if that was still a raw wound when he knew very well she'd dated at least five other people since then.

"A little?! He was red Raven! Red with a tail! I think that's a much better reason for disliking someone than 'he looks like a shark'!"

Raven opened her mouth to shout back and across the road Eric finished mowing his lawn in peace.


End file.
